


A to Z with 43 & 36

by LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fourth of July, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Patriotism, Pregnancy, Romance, Sad, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity/pseuds/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity
Summary: I started this collection so that I could get off my writer’s block and pump out some stories to tide us over this PITCH-break. This collection more than likely will have A-Z with song titles, BUT that does not mean each story will be based on that song, or the “theme” of that song. I WILL also let you know if one “letter/story” goes with another, but most of them probably won’t be connected.





	1. Table of Contents

****TABLE OF CONTENTS****

  1. _**A**_ merican Solider - Alternate Universe (AU); Mike Lawson is just trying to be a father, raise a daughter and son, be a lover to their mother, and everything to everyone. He will always do his duty, no matter what the price because he’s counted up the cost, and he knows the sacrifice. Even though he doesn’t want to die for you, but if it were asked of him, he’d bear that cross with honor because freedom don’t come free and he’s an American solider.




	2. American Solider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe (AU); Mike Lawson is just trying to be a father, raise a daughter and son, be a lover to their mother, and everything to everyone. He will always do his duty, no matter what the price because he’s counted up the cost, and he knows the sacrifice. Even though he doesn’t want to die for you, but if it were asked of him, he’d bear that cross with honor because freedom don’t come free and he’s an American solider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: American Solider  
> Collection: From A to Z with 43 & 36  
> Author: Jessica L.A.  
> Rating: T for Teen, because of various things.  
> Disclaimer: I so don’t own anything, except the bad spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> Feedback: Uh, did the Cubs break the Curse in 2016? Did they become the World Series Champions? If the answer to these questions is yes, well then you have my answer :]
> 
> Story/Collection Started: January 27, 2017.  
> Story Finished: February 1, 2017. 
> 
> Author’s Note: I know, I know that I am WAY behind on give you guys more BAWSON stories! Just have some patience because they are on their way, slowly but surely.

****Collection: A to Z with 43 & 36****

_ -American Solider- _

 

 _“Good morning beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side, and when I open my eyes, and see your sweet face, it’s good morning beautiful day,”_ the twenty-six-year-old male softly sung in his twenty-five-year-old wife’s ear as he his comforting and muscular body pressed up against hers, spooning her from behind while she reached under her pillow to grab onto his hand where his arm was under her pillow, so she was completely enveloped in his arms, _“good morning beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side, and when I open my eyes, and see your sweet face, it’s good morning beautiful day. I didn’t see the light, I didn’t know the day from night, I had no reason to care, but since you came along, I can face the dawn, cause I know you’ll be there. Good morning beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side, and when I open my eyes, and face your sweet face, it’s a good morning beautiful day.”_

 

 _That man_ , she thought snuggling even deeper in his arms as his left arm wrapped tighter rounder her middle, yet protectively as his hand caressed the five-month-baby-bump causing her to smile as he continued to sing.

 

 _“I’ll never worry, if it’s raining outside, cause in here with you girl, the sun always shines, good morning beautiful, how was your night, mine was wonderful with you by my side, and when I open my eyes, and see your sweet face, it’s good morning beautiful day, yeah, good morning beautiful day, good morning beautiful, a beautiful day, good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful, a beautiful day, good morning beautiful day, a beautiful day, good morning beautiful,”_ finishing up the song, he smiled and placed a kiss on the side of her head before whispering in her ear, “Good morning, Beautiful Wife.”

 

“Good morning, Handsome Husband,” Ginnifer “Ginny” Maya Lawson greeted her husband, Michael “Mike” James Lawson.

 

Allowing his wife to shift her body so she was laying on her back, he place a kiss on her plump lips before scooting down so he could lay his head down on the bump, wrapping his arms around her lower belly and nuzzling his beard against the sliver of skin that showed thanks to where her night shirt had risen during her sleep.

 

“You know you can’t stay there for long right?” Ginny told him softly as she carded her fingers through his brown hair with a soft smile as she listened to him gently talk to her belly.

 

“And why not wife?” His hazel eyes locked with her brown ones.

 

“Because husband dear, not only will your son be getting up soon, but Blip and Evelyn and their kids will be here for breakfast before we head to Skip’s for the party,” she reminded him.

 

“Your son won’t be up until ten-thirty, and seeing as it’s only ten…” Mike stated as he gently started to place open mouth kisses on her rounded belly and moving them up, moving her shirt up as his path continued upwards.

 

“Urgh, ignore it,” Ginny hissed as the phone began to ring on their nightstand.

 

“Planned on it,” he stated as he placed a hot kiss on her lips.

 

“Urgh,” Ginny frustrated groaned, pushing at her husband’s chest with one hand and reaching for the phone with the other to stop the incessant noise. Picking up the phone, she answered it as her husband continued to kiss her neck, “Lieutenant Lawson’s Residence, this is Ginny…yes, sir, hold on sir. Mike, honey, it’s for you.”

 

“This is Lieutenant Lawson,” Mike answered as he rolled off of his wife, and sat up on his side of the bed, moving his legs over the side of the bed to place his feet on the floor as he listened closely to the phone.

 

Hearing there one-and-half-year-old son’s cries come from the next room, Ginny softly smiled at her husband and rubbed her hand over his shoulders before she rolled out of bed. Grabbing her satin robe, she slipped on her UGG moccasins, a gift from her best friend, Evelyn Sanders, and headed towards her son’s nursery.

 

Ginny smiled softly as she pushed open the cherry wood door and entered the pale yellow room with the Lion King theme, and headed towards cherry wood crib where her baby boy was crying his eyes out. Smiling softy, she leaned over the crib and stared down at the perfect mixture of her and her high school sweetheart, Aiden Michael James Lawson.

 

“Good morning, Little Lion,” the mother smiled down at her son, who instantly stopped crying as soon as he spotted his mother with the hazel eyes he inherited from his father. Picking up the wiggling baby, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and cheeks and blew on his belly causing him to let out giggles as she glided over to the matching changing table. At the changing table, she quickly made work of changing him out of his dirty diaper, onsie, and pajamas, and into a clean diaper, onsie, and forgoing clothes until she knew what the plans for the day were because she had a bad feeling that the previous plans for the day had been changed by the phone call that had just happened five minutes ago.

 

Shutting the lights off to the nursery, she headed back into her bedroom only to stop in her tracks when she noticed her husband’s go-bag sitting open on their newly made bed. Her breath caught and her eyes closed knowing that the go-bag and that phone call had meant one thing, DEVGRU had been called to Dam Neck Annex, meaning that they had a mission.

 

_I’m just tryin’ to be a father, raise a daughter and a son_

_Be a lover to their mother, everythin’ to everyone_

 

Taking a deep, shaky breath and trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall, she leaned against the doorframe, and cleared her throat before calling out, “Hey, Old Man, someone’s here to see you.”

 

“Little Man,” her husband greeted with a bright smile, but stopped in his tracks seeing the look in his wife’s eyes, “Gin, baby…”

 

“Mike, I know, it’s okay,” Ginny reassured Mike with a soft smile. Approaching him, she handed him their son, and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading into their closet to get dressed for the day.

 

“Blip called after Master Chief did,” Mike told her, watching as she threw off her robe, slippers, nightshirt, and undergarments, and slipped into new undergarments, “he said that Evie is still planning to head to Skip’s for the Fourth of July party and you better too. He said Evie also expects you to keep up the tradition of staying with her and the boys for the night tonight too so remember to pack a bag for you and Aiden too.”

 

“Okay,” She replied as she sat down on the stool in their closet he had put in there because he was worried about her tripping and falling and hurting their baby when she was trying to change, so she could put on her pair of black leggings.

 

“Do you want me to get Aiden’s go-bag ready?” He asked her, smiling widely as she, dressed in only the leggings in her black, lace bra, headed towards his side of the closet and his shirts, found his favorite navy and white plaid shirt and pulled it from the hanger, and slipped it on.

 

“If you’ve got all of your things ready to go,” she replied as she buttoned up the shirt while looking at him and laughing as their son started to lightly pull his father’s beard, “if not, I can do it, I’m almost ready and I really don’t need to pack much for him or I, and plus we’ve always got stuff at the Sanders’ for us so it’s not like we need to take a lot.”

 

“You finish getting ready,” he told her, walking over to her and placing a soft kiss on her lips, “I really want to do this, honestly, I want to be able to spend every last possible second with him until I have to go.”

 

“Mmkay,” she replied with a smile, placing a kiss on his scruffy cheek and then one on her son’s baby soft cheek before turning back to her side of the closet.

 

Mike stopped just inside the doorway of the closet as he heard his wife’s humming begin as she reached to pull her favorite jean jacket with studs on the shoulders off the hanger and slip it over his shirt followed by her favorite pair of flat boots from Christian Louboutin that had gold and silver studs and knee high. _God, I’m going to miss these two_ , he thought as he looked at his wife and then down at his squirming son before heading into his son’s room to do what he had volunteered to do while his wife finished getting ready.

 

_Up and at ‘em bright and early, I’m all business in my suit_

_Yeah I’m dressed up for success, from my dead to my boots_

_I don’t do it for the glory, I just do it anyway_

_Providing for our future’s, my responsibility_

_Yeah I’m real good under pressure, being all that I can be_

 

“I hate this,” Evelyn Sanders, Ginny’s best friend, sighed as they leaned against the Lawson’s black F150 and watched Blip, Evelyn’s husband and Mike’s best friend, play with his son’s, Marcus and Gabe, while Mike, stood next to Al Luongo, or Skip, as they all lovingly called him, who had come out to wish Mike and Blip, another SEAL, a good send off.

 

“So do I, V, so do I,” Ginny agreed.

 

_And I can’t call in sick on Mondays when the weekends been too strong_

_I just work straight through the holidays, and sometimes all night long_

_You can bet that I stand ready, when the wolf growl at the door_

_Hey I’m solid, hey I’m steady, hey I’m true down to the core_

 

_And I will always do my duty no matter what the price_

_I’ve counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice_

_Oh and I don’t to die for you, but if dyin’s asked of me_

_I’ll bear that cross with honor, cause freedom don’t come free_

 

“I still can’t believe they are calling them on in on the Fourth of July,” Evelyn hissed as she shook her head in disbelief because still after four years of Blip and Mike being with the SEAL’s she couldn’t get used to them being gone on the holiday’s.

 

“Yeah, but you know them,” Ginny replied after taking a sip of her Frozen Strawberry Lemonade, “their SEALs, American Soldiers. They will always do their duty no matter what the price and sure they’ve counted up the cost, and they know the sacrifices and we both know they don’t want to die but if it was a choice between their unit, or even the American people, they’d bear that cross with honor because freedom doesn’t come free.”

 

“It’s easy for you to say,” Evelyn sighed, “You grew up around the military. Both your grandfather’s served, your father served, and all three of your brother’s serve so, it only makes sense that you’d fall for someone who’d be career military.”

 

“Actually, for the longest time, I was dead set against life in the military,” Ginny told her with a soft smile as she played with the red, yellow and white straw, “I always swore that I was going to have a life away from the military and then I met Mike in high school. I mean, well, you know the story.”

 

“Yeah, you and Mike had met several times on several different bases because of your grandfather’s and then because of your father’s and brother’s,” Evelyn said with a chuckle and a shake of her head, “I still think you should write a book about your love story.”

 

“And I will tell you what I’ve told you every time, no one would be interested in our love story, it’s pretty damn boring,” Ginny told her with a shake of her head and roll of her eyes.

 

“And I’m telling you, it’s definitely not,” Evelyn told her as their husband’s started to approach them, causing them both to grin wide.

 

_I’m an American solider an American_

_Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand_

_When liberty’s in jeopardy, I will always do what’s right_

 

As the C130 started it’s preparations on the airstrip in Camp Pendleton to the SEALs to Dam Neck Annex in Virginia, Blip handed the twins’ stroller to Evelyn and Mike handed Aiden to Ginny so they could each grab their bags from their vehicles, knowing that it was close to boarding time. Ginny and Evelyn watched on with Al as two DEVGRU operators made sure they had everything they needed and that it was secured.

 

“How you girls doing? You holding up okay?” Al asked the two as he stood between the women.

 

“It doesn’t get any easier does it, Al?” Ginny asked him, leaning her head on his shoulder, much like Evelyn did on his other shoulder.

 

“My wife, if she were here, would tell you, it never does, but it is worth it,” he gently tells them, placing kisses on both their foreheads and wrapping arms around both their waists.

 

_I’m out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight_

_American solider, I’m an American Solider_

 

“You take care of those little monsters you hear?” Blip told his wife, holding her tightly.

 

“Yes, Chief,” Evelyn said in between her tears.

 

“But I also don’t want you to forget to take care of yourself, Evvie, you hear me Little Miss?” He cupped her cheeks, resting his forehead on hers, staring deeply into her brown eyes with his brown eyes.

 

“Mhm, but you have to promise to..” she said in between hot tears.

 

“To always write so you can read those letters when I’m home, call when I’m back at Pendleton, and always think of you and the boys,” he told her, for they both knew, they could have not contact until he was back in the states. Pulling her in for one last, deep and passionate kiss, he said, “I love you, and I promise to do my best to come home safe and hopefully soon.”

 

“I love you too, Chief Sanders,” Evelyn replied before letting him go so he could say goodbye to his sleeping twins, who were only two-years-old.

 

“Come here, Rook,” Mike whispered to his crying wife, who was openly weeping in Al’s arms, using his nickname for her that had come about because she had been the only girl on NAVY bases to play on the baseball teams with the males.

 

“Go on, Little Lady,” Al encouraged her, gladly switching Mike Ginny for the baby.

 

“Oh, God, this never gets easier,” was all she could say as her husband held her tightly, rubbing circles on her back while placing kisses on her shoulder, in the crock of her neck, and on the side of head.

 

“Shh,” he tried to sooth her, “I’ll be home before you know it, and I promise that I’ll do my damnedest to get home to you safe and sound. Okay. I love you, Aiden, and our growing little princess, so, so, so much, Ginny, and I’m going to miss you so, so, so, so much. So fucking much. I’m going to go stir crazy.”

 

“God, I love you too Mike! So fucking much and I’ll miss you even more,” she told him before crashing her lips into his for a passionate kiss that would haunt both of their dreams until they would be reunited again. Mike continued to kiss her as he picked her up and held her off the ground, savoring the kiss and knowing that this kiss along with their love and the love he receives from his children – even though their son was just a baby and their daughter was not born yet – will be what keeps him going until he comes home, safe and sound, and hopefully, soon.

 

_An American Solider, an American_

_Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand_

_When liberty’s in jeopardy, I will always do what’s right_

_I’m out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight_

 

 

Ginny Lawson watched as the Mike Lawson stepped aboard the C130, glancing back at her, before vanishing inside. She watched as the Air Force issued plan began to take off, lifting into the air and heading towards the East Coast, taking her American Solider away.

 

_American solider, I’m an American, an American, an American soldier_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this because…well I just love and absolutely support our men and women in uniform – Army, Reserves, Coast Guard, National Guard, Marines, Navy – and I just, I don’t know, I LOVE writing stories having/revolving around the military. And this one, it just…it sang to me, you know? 
> 
> And it kind of got away from me…...to the point where I want to make a full story out of it…and I might just do that…what do you guys think? Do you want a full story? Maybe like Bawson’s backstory? 
> 
> I just want to thank our fighting/non-fighting men and women – past, present and future – in uniform – Army, Reserve, Navy, Marines, Coast Guard, National Guard – for keeping us free! THANK YOU! 
> 
> Pssst…. anyone seen the (past) show on Lifetime called “Army Wives”?! I LOVE it! Obsessed with watching it on Netflix! In fact, I’m re-watching it FOR the THIRD time on Netflix! My favorite couple?! Pamela/Chase, every time their scenes come up, I rewind and replay a zillion times – literally!


End file.
